clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
My life (A story of Flywish)
My Life is an autobiography that Flywish recently wrote. It sold lot's of copies from penguins who loved him. It does mention the recent stuff. Prelude My name is Flywish. I am 32 years old. I am very rich and I own an Island named Flywish Island. I may tell you more if you read my story. Chapter I: A new baby in the generation As I was born I turned the snowball war in to a loving peace ceremony. My parents took me home. They loved me and I loved them. I never thought terror would ever come into my life. After my 1st birthday I met a young lovely girl who always hated me. By the time I was 13, I became a Mwa Mwa Penguin. after I left thanks to my parents feeding me a Nummy Cake, I turned against Mwa Mwa Penguins and went back to school and got the Girl of my dreams. We loved each other. As we got married we had a Chick named Flywish II. We loved him and treated him like one of a kind. Sadly my wife passed away. Me and my Son vowed to stop whatever killed her. We then found out that it was Darktan's Army that killed her. Chapter II: Darktonian Wars As I decided to stop Darktan he turned good so I didn't need to do anything. Eventually a clone continued the army. I was so upset that I called Good Guys all over the USA to join my Army. Nothing stopped me at all. Chapter III:Making new friends I called all over. It was soo easy getting the 1st member. It was Xorai One of my arch enemies. We were great friends in the army. When I offered Ninjinian to join he just stood right by me. Eventually I got sick of Xorai and kicked him out. He called war on me. However Corai one of my best friends was in te army as well. I eventually got a reply from one of the emporers. It was Emporer Swiss Ninja. As I went into the castle to meet him I met his nice family Maddieworld,Bellina,Jessica,Ninja Wraith, and Griante. I also went to an adoption center and adopted Martha Wish. Chapter IV: My enemies I already was hunting down Manny Peng for attacking my island. However that stupid X-Virus finally caught up with my and out came my X Antibody WishFlyX He quickly joined Treacherous Trio and told the Trio to hunt me down. Sending my message to them they got ticked off and wished me the worst of luck. Chapter V: My short death After ticking off The Treacherous Trio, They sent me some very good looking lettuce and I sat it down and ate it. That was pretty dumb because the next thing I knew I was suffocating to death and I died. Well I came back as a ghost and haunted those freaks for what I wanted back, My body. I finally got my body back and saved my army from Xorai. as Xorai won the war The Trio kidnapped my son. I wanted him back but I didn't know what to do. Chapter VI: My son's rescue Saving my son was not peaches and cream. I decided to build my army a little more and then attack for my son's freedom which ended up with us getting trapped. I ended up having to ask my enemy Xorai to help me. He went up to DTA and pretended to turn over to DTA. He then said "I want to torture Flywish II first." I could see him smirking a little but no one else saw. He rescused my son and freed me and my army and we went back to his base. Chapter VII: Deletion of Stoss Well what I never told yo was I grew up with some siblings. There was My sister Stoss, My brother Kyle, My other brother Jaywish, My other sister Maywish, My mother Justine Wish, My father Raywish, and my youngest brother PWNwish. Only 3 of them were disgraces. My two cousins Lwalwaelmo, and Pinkroom, and my sister Stoss. All of them were Mwa Mwa Penguins but me, I got fed a Nummy Cake quickly and I collected them. However, My disgraces were immune except for Lwalwaelmo who is planning to eat one soon and quit the Goody Two-Shoes army. She wants to live the life of a normal penguin. Pinkroom and Stoss are gonna be gone but Stoss is gone already. It was a bright sunny day and I was walking by with my puffle Chuck von Injoface. I was willing to be the best owner of a puffle of the Von Injofaces. Stoss was making fun of Chuck's sister and insulting her to my friend Tars who is her son. They got along very well but he can really beat someone up. Stoss finally made him cry by saying his mother hated him. That was very cruel of Stoss. I ended up saying "It's time to go to the cybervoid." I dragged her to the deletion center and Corai said that we should torture her before her "passing". I got some help from Xorai and his petguin Radal. He had her because I reformed Radclaw1 and renamed him Sonic Xtreme. We tortured her but then I deleted her too early. We deleted a fish along with her. Chapter VIII: Ben Hun?!? Well following my wars with DTA Ben Hun was planning an attack on me for no reason. They wanted to be the ones who defeated DTA even though I attacked DTA because they broke my heart. I stopped hating Xorai and let him rejoin my army. It was a long road but I had my friend Raven to scare away Mwa Mwa Penguins. Raven is a Gothguin who's parents were killed by Zaplock. He has always wanted revenge on Zaplock so he started torturing Mwa Mwas. Later I had a war with Ben Hun and it ended with a happy ending. Chapter VIIII: The army and more friends Well, my army has become bigger than usual. I had a pilot named Dennie. I later decided that I would plan to destroy Deathfin. He has attacked my daughter many times. He even formed an army. I later met some of these friends: *Austin8310 *Gregory *Gruff *Zenny *Edward plus many more. Chapter X: High Penguin discovery As a chick, my family would always tell me I was an Emporer Penguin. I thought I was an Emporer Penguin until one day. Someone toldme I was a HP. --The End Category:Stories Category:books